Electric Love
by Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzume-chan
Summary: On one sunny day Natsume Hyuuga went to the forest because he couldn't control his feelings for a special someone. People found out that there is a certain brunette in his heart. He was ashamed. THE natsume hyuuga cares for someone. THE natsume hyuuga was found out. THE natsume hyuuga… is running away… from his feelings. He went to a faraway forest to calm down.


Electric love

Disclamer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice with me ok ;).

Summary: On one sunny day Natsume Hyuuga went to the forest because he couldn't control his feelings for a special someone. People found out that there is a certain brunette in his heart. He was ashamed. THE natsume hyuuga cares for someone. THE natsume hyuuga was found out. THE natsume hyuuga… is running away… from his feelings. He went to a faraway forest to calm down.

-0-

On one sunny day Natsume Hyuuga went to the forest because he couldn't control his feelings for a special someone. People found out that there is a certain brunette in his heart. He was ashamed. THE natsume hyuuga cares for someone. THE natsume hyuuga was found out. THE natsume hyuuga… is running away… from his feelings. He went to a faraway forest to calm down.

(Disney Frozen- Let it go. I edited some parts so that it would match his feelings.)

**My heart beats uncontrollably. There's nothing else, only love.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king.  
The sun is burning like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Ruka knows I tried.  
Don't let them out, don't let them see. Be the bad boy you always have to be.  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!**

**Let it go, let it go.  
Can't hold it back anymore.  
Let it go, let it go.  
Turn away; ignore them all  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
My feelings never bothered me before.**

**It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all  
it's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no judgment here. I'll try!**

**Let it go, let it go.  
I am one with my throbbing heart.  
Let it go, let it go.  
You've never see me cried.  
Here I stand, and here I'll say.  
Let it take over.**

**My feelings flurries through my heart into my brain.  
My soul is spiraling from the love that is in my heart  
one thought paralyzes like an electric blast  
I'm never going back; the past is in the past!**

**Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it go, let it go  
That ignorance is gone  
Here I stand, in the light of day  
Let my love rage on!**

**My only chance won't be wasted**

After singing he felt much better. He headed back to school to confess his feelings for that brunette. Natsume went to the teacher's lounge and called for Narumi-sensei. Narumi-sensei came out and asked how he could help and Natsume replied while blushing,"um….. You already know about the rumor….and it's true….can you help me confess?" "Sure Natsume-kun, but you must tell me who it is," Narumi-sensei slyly replied. "O-ok-okay," Natsume stuttered (wait THE natsume stuttered hahaha) as he whispered to Narumi about our lucky brunette. Our fabulous gay sensei laughed at his choice. He reassured Natsume by saying," Okay, hahaha I ha-ha will set it up hahaha tomorrow at 7 o'clok sharp in the green garden and don't worry nobody will be there hehehe don't be late okay Nat-chan." "HN," Natsume replied slightly annoyed.

…..…Next Day….

6.00: Natsume woke up

6.30: He's trying to find the perfect tuxedo

6.50: He's running to the green garden

6.55: Natsume is reciting his lines

7.00: He saw a figure on the gardens back door. This is my chance. I mustn't waste it deep breaths ok. Natsume thought. "Natsume why are YOU here?" THE chosen brunette asked. "I…I like you Jinno-sensei will you go out with me?" Natsume confessed. SLAP

Jinno's frog's POV

"_I slapped THE Natsume Hyuuga because I won't let him take away my man,_ "It thought.

Natsume's POV

"_What did that frog just slapped me how dare he. I just want to go out with Jinno. Also why does he get to sit on Jinno's shoulder anytime, huh?" Natsume wondered_

Normal POV

Koko read both of their minds out loud. Jinno-sensei was very pissed. He shrieked, "NATSUME HYUUGA GET TO YOUR CLASS NOW AND I REJECT YOU. THAT IS MY FROG." Koko read the frogs mind and said it, it was thinking, "YEAH, he's my man and not your girl gay!" Natsume stood there dumbfounded. The black dot on his neck disappeared and a click that was probably from a video camera was heard."Good work Hyuuga, if you're wondering of what it is then go to my website and see the newest things on sale," Hotaru unemotionally said. Natsume thought, "W-wh-what did I do….OH NO‼‼!" "Come on Mikan, Yome-kun, and Koizumi-san let's go back and post this each of you will get 3 percent of it except for Mikan because she still owes me money." (She videotaped the singing also) Hotaru added. "Awwwww, Hooootaruuuuu you're so mean to me," Mikan whined.

-THE END-THE END-THE END-

A/N: So do you guys like it, was it funny, did you laugh please review and I made this with kawai bishoujo Yukirin chi. I am making another story called Reo's assault hopefully it will come out soon, but don't make your hopes to high it may be 2 or 3 months maybe more. Please wait for it and it will not be a one-shot. The summary for it is below the author's note/ A/N.

Summary: Reo's cousin came to help the AAO. The AAO told Reo to train him and bring him to join the AAO. Now he is in a mission to capture the black cat. Will Mikan be able to protect the boys in alice academy from the new AAO member's strange but strong alice.


End file.
